Sakuno's HeartStrings
by YunaBrown
Summary: What will happen if Sakuno traded her tennis racket for a guitar? And what if instead of being the one watching from the sidelines, she steps out into the limelight? A story of love, music, tennis and growing up- all mixed in one. Rated T for safety.
1. HelloHello

**A/N:** No, nothing. Haha. Just trying on a new material. Give it a try, guys.

* * *

Chapter 1: Hello..._Hello_

* * *

The chants coming from the opposing side is deafening, her team mates' were of dim prayers for a miracle, and Sakuno's heart is pounding so hard she was afraid her chest is going to burst from it.

On the other side of the net, her opponent looked every bit calm and cool and deadly— making Sakuno tremble in fear and _oh god, oh god, I'm going to lose_—

The look in her opponent's eyes did not change, not when she tossed the ball into the air, not when her back snapped like that of a spring after a recoil, not when her racket slammed the ball into submission.

And the serve came, bullet—tore through Sakuno's feeble defense—

And the whole world erupted in an even more deafening roar.

Still, the look in her eyes did not change, not when Sakuno fell to the ground, and cried.

* * *

The water is cool on her skin, but her tears were hot—

_Maybe we shouldn't have put her in Singles Two..._

_We should've put someone else..._

_What done is done—we'll be playing the consolation games for that wild card._

_We can't afford to lose even one, single game._

_So..?—_

The water running down her temple to her chin and to her feet was cold—but colder is her heart.

* * *

Sakuno knew she is being stubborn—which in itself is rare. She is not stubborn, quite the contrary actually, she is mostly amiable. Mostly so it's sickening at times.

"You can't just decide you don't want to play anymore, Ryuzaki!"

"But I _lost,_ Buchou. I _always_ lose."

"You are being unreasonable, Ryuzaki."

_No, I'm not being unreasonable,_ Sakuno firmly stated, softly, her voice carrying through the small room their club occupies. Littered on the floor were her club mates' things: a mismatched pair of socks, a hair clip and a tie or two, pieces of paper filled with doodling of names and hearts and smiles…

She remembered the smiles...mostly the smile.

Sakuno felt her throat clump painfully. Three years…her eyes are seeing three years of companionship shattered by her lost.

_I should have quit…no, I shouldn't have joined the club. _Her voice was pure acceptance, and Sakuno saw and felt her captain's frustration.

_I apologize for this, Tatsuki-Buchou._ With a bow, she left the clubroom, her bag as heavy as her steps, but her heart is calm and steady, like her resolve.

Outside, the sky turned dark gray, and Ami Tatsuki watched as Sakuno Ryuzaki's figure obscure through her hot tears.

Her fists clenched, not minding the protest of pain that shot through her nerves.

_Goddammit all!_

* * *

Sakuno was prepared for Tomoka's shriek.

She was not so prepared for the pillow that was pushed into her face though.

"Are you crazy?!" she felt her best friend glared at her muffled laugh, "_why_ would you quit the team?! Just because you lost a match?! We're still moving on to the next stage, aren't we?!"

Sakuno sighed as she removed the pillow from her face, putting it on her lap. They are currently in her room, where she invited Tomoka to stay after their last class in the pretense of doing their homework together.

Tomoka used '_we'_ though she wasn't part of the tennis team. She quitted when they were juniors, having no time at all for the morning and after-school practices. Sakuno supposes she should have done the same as the other girls.

"I don't understand you, Sakuno." Tomoka sighed once more, shaking her head as her brows furrowed, at the same time, gathering the blanket that had fallen. "Why? Tell me."

Sakuno thought it's quite obvious. She's quitting because the team doesn't need her to continuously drag them down.

She is a burden, and it will not do her team any good if she stayed.

Her team mates probably wouldn't want her to stay, anyway.

"I just…I can't continue to lose, Tomo-chan." She said softly, her eyes refusing to slid towards the racket she'd held so dearly.

The red and black reminds her of her lose so much she couldn't stand looking at it for more than a second.

"I should stop while I still can."

Tennis has become her passion, the one thing that connected her to _him_—the only thing she has in common with _him_. It has become a substantial part of her existence for the last two years, and Sakuno knew that in her heart, tennis will remain one of the things she will forever cherish, treasure.

But it shouldn't shatter other people's dreams—it shouldn't be a source of tears for people who really love the sport for itself, not as a reason, not as an escape.

"But still—"sighing, and seeing Sakuno's resolute face, Tomoka stopped on her rant. She instead dropped her hands. "So…what now?"

Hmm…_what,_ indeed? Aside from tennis, Sakuno doesn't have any interests. Cooking is exempted.

"I think I'll just start studying for the entrance exams." Her English still needed fixing—a lot of it, actually—even though her grandmother said it has definitely improved. The high school division of Seishun Gakuen has implemented a strict ruling when it comes to the specific subject.

"Too early." Tomoka scoffed. It is only the last week of June, after all.

Sakuno lifted a shoulder, leaning back at the couch. "You know I need a lot of help with English."

"True…"

Playfully nudging Tomoka's shoulder, Sakuno looked outside the window. Spring is almost ending, along with the district tournaments.

"I think I'll pick up a new hobby."

Her best friend groaned. "Just don't do knitting or sewing, please!"

Sakuno lets her soft, short laugh be drowned by her friend's groan of complaints.

* * *

That Saturday, Sakuno found herself almost willingly be dragged by Tomoka to an amusement park.

"It's a beautiful day, and you shouldn't waste it sulking!"

Sakuno wanted to say she _was_ not sulking—but Tomoka's frown was a sure sign of impending doom is she was denied.

So Sakuno dressed herself up in a modest light pink button-up shirt and skin tight jeans which was Tomoka's gift to her last January, and a pair of flats. Her hair she braided loosely, hanging on one shoulder down her waist. Tomoka is dressed in a loose dark green shirt, denim pants and black sneakers with neon green laces. Her hair is up in a ponytail, her bangs framing her lightly made-up face. Sakuno thought her friend looked pretty; Tomoka thought Sakuno was being far too conscious when she started fiddling with the end of her braid.

"There are a lot of people here, Tomo-chan." She commented—becoming self-conscious as some catcalls and appreciative whistles and glances the two of them were subjected. She felt the warmth of the air in her cheeks and neck.

They were at an open field, where groups of young people their age are gathered, a raised platform at a corner, where she saw some crew of sorts preparing some sets of what looks like amplifiers and musical instruments.

"Of course! Oh—"Tomoka turned to her, a small frown settling between her brows, "Didn't I tell you there will be a live performance here later?"

"Uh—no, you didn't."

Tomoka bristled at herself, prompting a laugh from Sakuno. "It's okay, Tomo-chan…"

"Anyway—my cousin, Yana-nee, you remember her?" Sakuno nodded, her mind recalling an older girl with beautiful chocolate brown hair and rusty-brown eyes. They were introduced earlier this year, when the older girl visited Tomoka and her brothers during the spring break, dragging behind her a guitar which she played for the young, rowdy boys while Tomoka and Sakuno did their nails (mostly Tomoka; Sakuno was far too engrossed watching the older girl play the instrument).

She didn't know she has a band though.

"She and her band will be playing! It will be awesome!" Tomoka squealed as she drags Sakuno deeper into the open field, sampling some of the foods and drinks some stalls were selling. Up ahead Sakuno saw a huge banner announcing some sort of event—an early summer music festival, it says.

So that's what those set-ups are for, Sakuno thought, remembering the stage she was being prepped when they first arrived here.

Tomoka's enthusiasm lasted until two hours after, flitting from one stall to the other—getting a bracelet here, an earring there and something else she probably won't be wearing or be needing anytime soon. Sakuno's feet were tired and her legs were aching by the time they stopped, seeing that the field is already packed with teenagers of all clothes and styles, some in groups of twenty and five and some alone.

With a cherry pop soda in each hand and giggling like the teenage girls that they are, they found a spot almost fifty feet away from the stage, the two of them a little far and singled out from bigger groups.

Sakuno felt a bit more relaxed, loose— the past week's memories almost forgotten.

The night has already fallen when the first performer took the stage, and all of a sudden multi-colored lights are now dancing above their heads and loud music—electronic and pop and rhythmic thumping—almost deafening her ears. Chants and laughter drowned her, and smiles brighter than the lights blinded her, and Sakuno looked around her, and felt a sense of something familiar—a sense of not belonging she recognized almost immediately—came to her.

But Tomoka's eyes were steadfast as the grip of her fingers around Sakuno's elbow, and Sakuno knew Tomoka _knows._

"We will stay here and sing and dance and have _fun_, Sakuno." Her voice was steel, and the fire-brown of her eyes are burning, "and by the end of tonight, you'll feel a whole lot better, I vow to you."

And Sakuno smiled because she knows Tomoka knows—and _understands._ And so she stood there and let the loud music drown her thoughts and feelings.

Three sets after, Tomoka had twirled around and squealed. Sakuno thought there was a rat on her friend's feet, but it turns out she just saw her cousin, and her band.

"Yana-nee!" Tomoka, standing on tip-toes, waved her hand above her head, her hair wilder than her movements, "Here! We're here!"

It was a surprise that the girl whom Tomoka was yelling at was able to hear her voice through the crowd, Sakuno thought, but didn't pursue it as the five girls sidle up to them.

Sakuno has to blink her eyes to make sure she isn't dreaming.

These girls _are_ gorgeous.

They are wearing shirts and pants of silver and black, on their feet identical dark red sneakers. Two girls have guitar cases strapped to their backs; another is twirling in her hand what looks like sticks. Drumsticks, Sakuno concluded when they were a little closer. Two others were behind, so Sakuno wasn't able to see them fully.

"Tomo-chan," the girl whose striking resemblance to her bestfriend made Sakuno to think Tomoka is going to be so beautiful once she reaches that age spoke, eyes and lips smiling warmly, "Sakuno-san, right?" she laughed, and Sakuno thought that was how angels laugh.

"H-hai." She suddenly felt so young and yet so jaded, in front of these girls.

"Geez, no need to be shy." This one has wavy black hair falling gracefully down her shoulders, eyes a smoky green and lips sinful red.

Sakuno almost choked on her own spit. "Ta-Takeuchi-san..?!"

The girl lifted an elegantly trimmed eyebrow, regarding her with a look. "Hmm." Her hum was throaty, and her gaze smoldering. "Glad you remember me." She murmured, fingers running the length of her silver embossed shirt. _'Rock Princess'_ is printed in shining black, and the petals are fluttering sakura pink, the material hugging her svelte figure perfectly. With a flick of her hair, she gave Sakuno another look, this one with a touch of amusement. "I like it when I am remembered."

Well, how can Sakuno not?! She—Hoshimi Takeuchi—was the girl who thrashed her when she was in her junior year, filling in for an injured Singles Three player of their team.

To say she was under classed was an understatement. Sakuno was _way_ out of her league—

Hoshimi Takeuchi—the one who made even her captain then seethe—though for a completely different reason. Sakuno is not about to forget such a person.

She gulped. To meet her this time…it's almost ironic, as if the gods are laughing at Sakuno, mocking her further more.

Another girl peeked from behind the tall Takeuchi's shoulder. "Now, now. Don't scare the poor girl, Ho-_shi_-chan." A Cheshire-cat grin was thrown towards Sakuno, and this time, she _did_ choke on her spit.

"Sempai?!"

Kazue Ishii threw her head back, rose-gold strands shining as her mirthful blue eyes twinkled, and _laughed._

After fifteen minutes of extended introduction, Sakuno was both tired and astonished. Koharou Satou left her with her own version of a wave—her fingers closing inwards to her palm, like a child learning how to play with them for the first time.

"Bye-bye." She said, and Sakuno couldn't help but gawk.

Tomoka chuckled beside her, patting her arm. "Surprised you just right, huh?"

Sakuno croaked an agreement, her eyes following the girls' movements as they check their instruments.

She never knew nor suspected that Kazue Ishii, her sempai and former team mate, the one who helped her perfect her volleys, is a member of a band, playing the organ.

Actually, she didn't know any of these girls are in a band and are famous—well, not commercially famous, but they are well-known in the high school music circuit. And although she only knows some of them by names and faces and mere acquaintances, it was still a surprise.

She lets her eyes scan the group, who are laughing whilst talking about their upcoming performance.

Hoshimi Takeuchi, the beautiful Hyotei former regular, plays the violin and the guitar, while Junko Mikami, a pretty brunette with laughing brown eyes is the lead vocalist.

Ayana Osakada, Tomoka's cousin, plays the guitar (electric and bass) and provides the back-up vocals, while Koharu Satou, a voluptuous girl with long, pale blue hair in loose half-bun and ice-blue eyes plays the drum.

Kazue Ishii walked up to them, still grinning. "Do come closer when we perform okay?" she said, though Sakuno had a feeling the words were for her.

Tomoka nodded for both of them, since Sakuno still hasn't shaken out of her surprised stupor. She watched as the grinning older girl left them with a wink and a smile.

"They'll be performing an original song—well, bands here play only originals, so that would explain the lack of good quality to those earlier performances." Tomoka was explaining, tugging Sakuno to the front of the crowd, their bodies pressing to the others, making Sakuno cringe a little—she is not used to this kind of crowd…

Sakuno thanked the heavens above that Tomoka is tall, and has no qualms about going through the sea of sweaty bodies when they were standing just a mere three feet away from the stage. It is still not as close as Tomoka would have wanted, but Sakuno supposes it was better than where they were standing earlier.

A band—two girls and three guys—are playing still, an upbeat tune that has the crowd somewhat engaged. Some are dancing, while some has their hands above their heads, swaying with the music.

"Hmm. They're quite good, don't you think?"

Both Sakuno and Tomoka turned, and saw a smiling Junko Mikami. Her eyes up-close were more gold than brown, and are emphasized by a dust of sandy glitter and dark kohl liner, lashes curled up and full. Her cheeks are dusted with a light pink hue, and her lips are cherry-glossed. Sakuno has never felt uglier in her whole life.

"I suddenly feel nervous." Her chuckle is an indication that she was anything but nervous.

"Eh? I thought you were at the back stage Mikami-sempai!" Tomoka exclaimed, eyes wide as she saw some of the audience inch towards them, eyeing the female vocalist.

Mikami laughed a soft one, musical, lilting, and it has a desired effect as almost visibly every male around them falls in-love with her. Sakuno and Tomoka can only watch as it happens.

"Hm. Yana and the others are prepping." She locked her palms in front of her, lips tilting in a sweet smile. "I am feeling a little nervous, so I decided to just take a breather first." She nodded to herself, though her eyes are on the stage, where a band is still playing.

It occurred to Sakuno then that the crowd, or at least a large portion of it, is now paying more attention to Mikami Junko than the performers, and that the alluring female knows it.

Sakuno didn't know why, but she felt suddenly apprehensive of the brunette in front of her.

Twirling a strand of her silky hair around a dainty finger, Mikami tapped a feet, sighed, before gifting Sakuno a smile that is sweeter than earlier. "I must go. Please enjoy the performance." She bowed, more like tilted her head to a side, and in a flurry of silver and black and sighs, she was gone.

Sakuno didn't know what to think of that. Mikami Junko looked sweet enough, but…

She heard Tomoka sigh an annoyed one beside her, but when she turned to look, her best friend's eyes were already fixed on the stage.

An emcee—if the colorfully ensemble of a female on the stage could be called _tha_t—is now encouraging the crowd for an applause of appreciation for the previous performance, and is now introducing the next one.

"Here they are—HeartStrings!"

Sakuno has to cover her ears when, along with Tomoka, the crowd erupted as one—chanting, clapping, whistling—every possible way of making a loud sound Sakuno knows now, and wide eyed, she saw and feel the crowd's reaction.

It was astounding, electrifying. The crowd maybe at least a few hundred, but the intensity is like that of a million and more. This is crazy—Sakuno thought, disbelieving—this is—

"Konbanwa minna!"

There, in the stage, Mikami Junko is smiling as if the world's entire spotlight is on her, and the four other girls with her glimmered behind that sparkling smile—a smile that sent the whole crowd into another uproar.

"We are going to perform—for the very first time—another original song." Her smile is contagious, the lights on her seemingly making her shine, and Sakuno knew the whole crowd is on Mikami Junko's very feet at this moment.

Hoshimi Takeuchi's guitar strap was adjusted on her shoulder, and she sent Ayana, who was on Mikami's right, a subtle nod.

The brown haired girl returned the gesture, and started tapping her feet. _One-two-, one-two-three-four_—

_Hello…hello…_

_Hello…hello…_

Her voice is husky and soft, her eyes cast down her lips in a small smile, and then her hands are clapping, her feet tapping rhythmically, and Sakuno felt herself swaying to the beat she was creating. Around her, the crowd started clapping their hands as well.

_Hello…hello…_the loud thumping of the bass drum was heard, the beat lingering, getting louder…Koharu Satou's head bobbing to the beat her drum set is creating.

_Hello…hello…_

"This song is for all those who have been deceived…" her brown eyes twinkled, and the crowd responded even louder, "by a smile."

And then Hoshimi and Ayana were strumming their guitar, the crowd still clapping, the beat still building up…

Kazue was smiling a wide one as she started pressing keys, and Mikami Junko grabbed the mic stand with her hand, and started singing.

_How many koishiteru no?_

_I can see sugu ni wakaru wa_

_Makka na jealousy kakaete_

_Chigau jibun ni kidzuiteiru_

_Kiken na yume, furetaku naru_

_Douka shiteru?_

_Ah rakuen no saki ni_

_Akogareteiru_

_Demo ne chotto_

_Tobikomenai wa_

_Konna atashi no koto_

_Anata kitto warau desho?_

_Madowaseru yasashii akuma_

_Hello hello..._

* * *

By the time the night had ended, and Sakuno was in her pajamas with her hair unbraided and wild around her head and in her bed, the words of that song lingered, the beat like a steady thumping of her heart, and the words were on her lips.

And later that night, she dreamt of a stage and a million people shouting and clapping and singing along, with her.

* * *

I do not own Prince of Tennis, or Yui's '_Hello'._


	2. Break The Fall

A/N: Oh well, hello. Yes, I am alive. Barely. But yeah. Still. Updates will be sporadic, as my work is getting busier this time of the year. This applies to all my stories, which most are currently undergoing a major overhaul a.k.a rewriting because I realized that they are not that well written- not that I am expecting it to be like really, really good after I'm done with them, but at least better? I can only hope.

Anyways.

Thanks goes to **fluffybun, KuroHana21, HungryChesire** for the reviews, and of course to those who has put this story in their alerts/favorites list. You guys are so awesome.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Break The Fall**

* * *

"So, you really _are _quitting the team then?"

Monday almost came too soon, and now Sakuno found herself in the harsh reality of facing her team mates. Well, not all of them, actually. Just those who still care even after all she'd done and caused the team.

Sadly, but _not_ unexpectedly, there's only Emiko-chan.

But that is alright, Sakuno told herself. At least there is one who she knows really appreciated her, even though it was because she was the only one who has ever accepted the invites of practice from the admittedly brash regular.

"Yes, Emiko-chan." The wind at the rooftop is a gentle one, and Sakuno smiled, tucking a wayward brown-red strand into her left ear. "I am."

After her talk with Tomo-chan, Sakuno had been really thinking deeply about her decision—was it really wise for her to quit?

Won't it better to try once again?

Sakuno then reminded herself she'd been convincing herself of doing the same after she lost her very first game. She then decided that this time—she'll do the right thing and quit.

She just never really thought it would be this hard—just thinking about it is making her sick.

"Can't say I am surprised." Came the dry reply, broken momentarily when the girl beside Sakuno threw a pebble in front of them, not quite able to topple past the edge of the concrete, instead joining a growing pile of same small stones.

A silence came between them then—and in that moment, Sakuno took the time to study, to really look at the girl she'd come to be friends with despite their being too opposite for anybody's liking.

Emiko Maeno, with her beautiful sparkling violet eyes and ever-changing colored-hair is a girl who knows what she wants, and goes after it with her teeth for fangs and nails for claws bared and ready— a go-getter if you like.

And the girl rarely misses getting what she wants.

Sakuno Ryuzaki, on the other hand, is a girl with no apparent direction—a wind that is still yet to find its course— forever drifting, without any signs of settling.

She is there, but not really anywhere.

The thought brought a wry smile to her lips, and Sakuno focused her eyes in front of her—

"Well," beside her, Emiko shrugged a shoulder, her eyes so clear and just bare Sakuno found herself smiling despite herself, said, "I am really glad to have played with you, you know. Despite all my rude and brash comments, you _are_ a good player Ryuzaki." She stopped, cleared her throat as if embarrassed at her confession, before grinning.

"It's just that your backhand really does suck."

Laughter escaped Sakuno's lips, and she found herself giggling with Emiko, leaning backwards with their palms flat on the cement, arms supporting their weight, unmindful of the rough surface, of the sharp pebbles digging at their skin.

They laughed for almost a minute—maybe longer, and when they stopped with just the lingering smile in their lips, Emiko, in a more serious tone, said, "Come watch my games next week."

It was neither an invitation nor a request: it was a command, and Sakuno knew better than to refuse.

"Hai, Emiko-chan." Lifting a closed fist into the air, she pumped, grinned. "Fight-O!"

The other girl just rolled her eyes at her. "You're weird," came the usual reply.

But Sakuno did not mind, because she saw the smile and the hint of sadness in the other girl's eyes, and that was more than enough.

…

When she came to the clubroom later that afternoon to return her regular's jersey, her captain gave her a nod, before moving to take the folded shirt in her hands.

Sakuno smiled, her eyes sweeping around the room for a moment, before falling on the softness that she held in her hands.

White and blue had never looked so sad and mournful to her eyes.

"Tatsuki-san," she started, but was cut off by another voice.

"Come watch us next week, Ryuzaki-chan."

She turned to see their vice-captain, Saki Hayashi, with a rare soft-smile gracing her elfin-like face, though her steel-grey eyes are still showing nothing.

"I want you to see us win." She added, before bowing slightly and leaving the room, closing the door behind her with a gentle snap and a flit of air.

Sakuno was left staring at it with wide eyes.

She didn't know whether to be delighted at the invitation, or be scared at the subtle hint of retribution underlying the voice of the other girl. She knew she failed—and if Saki Hayashi thinks she should be punished for that, then Sakuno would gladly accept it.

"She's fond of you, you know."

In front of her, the captain suddenly said, breaking through Sakuno's thoughts. Her neck snapped back forward, and saw the other girl peering at her curiously, as if this was the first time they met.

Sakuno can still remember the first time they'd met…

"You are the only one she'd been fond of. Not even I, Sakuno, had been a recipient of that smile."

She watched as the girl completely takes the jersey out of her hands, at the same time shaking her head at her own words, hugging the shirt close to her bosom, an arm curling over the other.

Saki Hayashi being 'fond' of her is not something that Sakuno though she would ever hear.

"Good luck, Tatsuki-chan." Sakuno instead said, an uncomfortable look in her eyes. "I will be cheering for you and the whole team."

Tatsuki Ami smiled, her blue eyes honest and tired, "Same goes for you, Ryuzaki-chan." Her voice sounded a little hoarse, but she continued, "Whatever it is you choose to do from now on, I'll be cheering for you too."

Sakuno left the clubroom feeling much better about leaving, but still lost as to where she's heading.

...

"Do you have anything planned for tomorrow, Sakuno?"

The dinner is curry and udon, with a steaming bowl of miso and rice, as per usual. _I have far too much time,_ Sakuno thought musingly as she stared at the food laid out in front of her.

Far too much time, and yet a number of application forms and books lay open and neglected in her bed.

Opposite her, Sumire stared at the young woman currently chewing her food daintily, before swallowing it in one gulp. Smiling nervously, Sakuno said,

"Uh, anou."

Sumire refused the smile that is threatening to slip off her lips. Earlier, she found her granddaughter in front of her office, shuffling her feet in a manner that made her look like a kid who has recently did something bad and is thinking of how to confess to it.

"Are you going to watch the games?" She asked.

The consolation games for the female middle school team will be held next week, but that wasn't what Sumire is asking about.

The games she's talking about are of the high school department and the males', whom she knew Sakuno won't let pass by without watching.

The temptation of one Echizen Ryoma is far too much for the meek and hopelessly smitten fourteen-year old Sakuno Ryuzaki.

Said girl gulped, biting her lower lip and chocolate eyes wavering on her plate. "Obaa-chan...Anou-"

"I heard about it," gently as she can, Sumire interjected, "and you don't have to worry about my opinion or reaction. It's your decision after all."

Though, admittedly of course, Sumire was a little disappointed. Just a little, because she knows her granddaughter will not really give something up without enough reason.

"Really?"

But then again, there's little in Sakuno that really disappoints Sumire.

"Yes, really. So," she took another helping of the curry, "are you going to watch the games tomorrow?"

This time, Sakuno's bright answer was immediate. "Hai!"

Smiling, Sumire nodded. "Well, be early tomorrow, and bake some cookies while you're at it. Your sempais have been bugging me about it since maybe last month. Seriously, what have you done to those cookies and why are my players addicted to them?"

The memory of two teenage males whining to her about it is not one that is pleasant to recall, and Sumire can almost hear the others' silent plea of the same regards behind her back.

Sakuno only laughed, a blush staining her cheeks happily.

...

Later after dinner, an invigorated Sakuno was in the middle of preparing her baking utensils when she realized her stock of chocolate for the cookies will not be enough, and that her ingredients for tomorrow's special bento is lacking as well.

A special bento for Ryoma-kun. It had been almost two weeks since the last time she made one for him.

She and Ryoma-kun may not be on the best terms right now, but Sakuno doesn't want to stake the careful thread of friendship she'd forged with the cold, apathetic Prince. It took her nearly two years of painstaking effort to just let a simple, probably harmless comment from him, blow it to wasted pieces.

"Don't be too out late Sakuno!" her grandmother shouted from upstairs, no wonder poring some math tests she'd dished out recently, as Sakuno slips her arms on the sleeves of the coat, "And be careful!"

"Hai!"

The nearest convenience store is just two blocks ahead, and the streets in their part of the city is well-lit so Sakuno is not really worried about going out at 8:00 in the night.

And besides, their city is one of the safest in Tokyo. So Sakuno doesn't really have any reasons to be worried, at all.

But if there is one thing she wasn't really counting on happening tonight, it was an encounter with Ryoma-kun.

But now, here he is , standing- hovering- behind her, the short distance seemingly shorter by the way his head is dipping forward to almost touch her shoulders, a hand carrying a shopping basket, the other bracing the counter in front of her.

_Breathe, Sakuno,_ she told herself. _Just. Breathe-_

"Anou-"

He is waiting for her to pay so he can do the same for his own. And by the look in his face, he'd figured out that Sakuno couldn't do that, since her purse is currently missing.

_Ryoma-kun must think I really am the world's dumbest, biggest klutz ever born,_ she thought morosely, her eyes going over the sewn pattern of her flats.

When she didn't say anything else, he sighed, Sakuno lifting her head just in time to see what he was doing.

"Here." he said, putting down the contents of his shopping basket close to where Sakuno's is, followed by few bills. "I'll pay."

Sakuno's "_Eh?!"_ was echoed by the cashier's, whose interested look at Ryoma-kun earlier was replaced by an incredulous one, before shooting the other girl a reproachful glare.

Sakuno almost balked, if she is not used to be on the receiving end of such hostility.

Ryoma-kun turned to her, a smirk slowly appearing in his face. "You're always so troublesome, Ryuzaki."

Almost groaning, Sakuno closed her eyes and fought down a huff. Why do these things always seem to happen to her?! And why, oh why, is that every time she in this kind of situation, or any embarrassing event that she's at, he's always there to witness it?!

And does he really need to lean over and smirk at her like _that?_! If she isn't too embarrassed to care, Sakuno would have gone over the moon swooning.

But as it is, Sakuno flushed mainly from embarrassment, and to make it worse, she started her refusal with a stammer. Just. _Perfect._

"Ah-anou! You don't have to pay for m-me, R-ryoma-kun!"

She noted the interested, though a bit crestfallen, look the cashier has on her face, but ignored it for the sake of refuting Ryoma's help.

To no avail, of course.

"Che." Tugging his cap lower, Ryoma nudged her gently aside and gestured for the cashier to take his pay for both their purchases.

A minute after, the two of them are walking the streets back to her home. He took the paper bag that has her baking ingredients and kept her on the left side of the road, muttering lowly about not wanting her to be hit by anything running in the street.

It should have made her feel appreciative and giddy, but right now, she just feel awfully, awfully, well, embarrassed, which is nothing new, really.

"Uh- anou," tucking her hair behind an ear, Sakuno tried to start a conversation. "Have you been playing tennis, Ryoma-kun?"

And then promptly kicks herself mentally at the obviously stupid question. He is wearing what Momo-sempai has dubbed as 'street tennis clothes' after all: a dark-green cargo shorts and a v-neck red and white striped shirt, has his racket bag with him, and he smelled of sweat and the harsh night air and exhaustion—what else could he possibly have been doing?!

"Hn." He'd nodded, gripped her elbow gently and steered her at the bend. They passed by the lamppost, and Sakuno glimpsed a look of triumph in his face. "Rikkai was there."

The smug tone made her smile. 'Rikkai' refers to Kirihara Akaya-kun, who, after their numerous meetings in the past years, had taken a liking to visiting the parks where Ryoma-kun and Momo-sempai played their very first (and arguably, very disastrous) doubles game on weekends.

Numerous times, the green-eyed Rikkai Ace had busted even their school practices, resulting to repeated apologies from the captain of his team, Yukimura Seiichi, which would sometimes be tolerated by Tezuka-Buchou. But then sometimes, the stoic-caramel haired teen captain of Seigaku would order the brash Kirihara to run laps after picking the balls with the freshmen members of the team.

He tried retaliating once; he didn't try it again.

Smiling at the remembrance, Sakuno tilted her head up to the taller male on her side, "So, who won?"

At the question, Ryoma-kun gave her an incredulous look, before grunting, "Hn."

Laughing almost awkwardly, Sakuno pulled her eyes away from him, reveling at the thought that he doesn't seem to think of what happened almost two weeks ago in their practice game. Well, that should really be expected, for Ryoma-kun doesn't really dwell on things like that.

For all she knows, Ryoma-kun has forgotten about it just after it happened. A blessing or a curse, Sakuno sure didn't know how to take Ryoma-kun's short-term memory on things not concerning his tennis, Ponta and his cat—_Karupin,_ the cute Himalayan fur ball.

"Arigatou Ryoma-kun."

All too soon, they reached her house and are now standing at the front porch. A little disappointed at their short walk home, Sakuno thanked him while taking the bag from the silent male and Sakuno was very careful not to touch any part of his exposed lean arm. "I'll pay you back-"

"Betsuni." he cuts her off, his eyes hidden by the bill of his cap.

"Demo-"

"Just come to my games tomorrow," once again, he didn't let her finish, "and bring me a bento." He visibly frowned at this, "You haven't given me any this week."

He isn't whining per se, but the furrowed brows and the almost accusatory look he is giving her is making Sakuno feel really, really guilty, which is a little weird since she hasn't done anything remotely wrong towards him.

Well, except not giving him bentos.

Although at this point, Sakuno didn't know whether to be happy that he is actually looking forward to her bentos, or be disappointed that he really seemed to have forgotten about what happened at their practice game.

_'I guess it doesn't really matter,'_ she told herself, smiling her agreement at his request— or was that a command? It doesn't matter.

He took a step back, nodded at her. "Good." He nodded once again. "And don't be late." Tugging his cap lower to hide his face, he turned and strolled out of the porch into the street, lifting a hand up in the air as a gesture of good-bye, Sakuno watching him with an expression of mixed relief and happiness.

Hugging the bag closer to herself and biting her lips to stop herself from squealing, she turned around and entered the house almost running to the kitchen, her mind racing with thoughts of tomorrow's games.

* * *

It was a miracle she did not oversleep, considering how late it was when she did finally manage to sleep.

At exactly 8:00 the next morning, Sakuno is enjoying a sunny walk down to the tennis garden courts where the games will be held with an equally excited and chattering a mile per minute Tomoka, whose red hanging shirt (Sakuno just realized that her best friend has taken a liking to hanging shirts nowadays, showing off her totally flat and toned stomach) is attracting too much attention from the wandering spectators for Sakuno's liking.

She herself is clad in another thin, elbow-sleeved shirt the color a darker shade of blue, paired with skinny jeans and flats.

"Oh my gosh I am just so freaking excited Sakuno-chan!" Tomoka squealed, her brown eyes round as her cheeks puffed and glow. "I mean, this would be the first time that I'll be able to watch such an awesome show! I am so glad those brats masquerading as my brothers got their summer vacation far earlier than ours!"

"Now they're off to our grandparents', and so now I have the whole summer without them! Hurray!"

"Tomo-chan..." Sakuno said softly, but sighed when her friend seemed to not hear her. She can understand Tomoka's excitement, as this was the first time the other girl was able to watch the games with her, but Sakuno is not really comfortable with all the looks the two of them are getting.

Thankfully, they are now nearing the courts, and that her grandmother had seen them just as soon as they came around the curve.

"Oi you two!" the female coach hollered, sending the ogling males scampering and averting their eyes away from the two young women, "over here!"

In no time at all, Sakuno and Tomoka were almost clobbered by their friends and classmates who were members and regulars of their own tennis team. There were a few girls around, no wonder there to cheer their team.

"Where have you two been?" Sumire Ryuzaki asked with a frown as soon as the two are finished greeting their friends, "I will leave for my team now. Ryoma," she calls to the silent captain. He raised a hand in acknowledgement, his eyes falling on Sakuno. "I will be leaving for my team now. Make sure you win."

"Che."

The smug, confident smirk Ryoma is sporting is enough for Sumire to mirror it with her own. She must admit it was a bit stupid of her to remind the little brat of _that_.

Three years on, and Echizen Ryoma is still keeping true to his title as the new Pillar of Seigaku. She could not wait for the day when the smug Prince would join her high school team.

"Well then, I'm going."

After promising her grandmother she and the team will be meeting them after the games and that _no_, she will not be talking to any strangers, Sakuno found herself standing awkwardly in front of the eternally silent Prince of Tennis, her face burning as she recalled last night.

"Ohayo, Ryoma-kun."

The rest of the group is talking among themselves, and Tomoka, with a wink, left her to be alone with Ryoma-kun.

"Hn."

Of course, Sakuno was not expecting any other sort of reply from him, and so she just smiled and decided to take the space next to him and sit.

"Ohayo."

By the way her mind just screeched stop and the whole world did as well—Sakuno has no doubt she would have missed the spot if she wasn't already sitting on it.

Ryoma-kun did not just greet her 'ohayo' in return-

"What are you looking so surprised for?"

-_Except_ it seems that he just did. Like, really did. She is not dreaming, isn't she?

"Uhm." Fiddling with the ends of her sloppy braid, Sakuno fixed her eyes at a stone she found near the tip of her left shoe. It is black and jagged at the sides—

Shaking his head, Ryoma gave her a look, before gesturing to Kato, his vice-captain. "Let's warm-up."

With a nod at her and the rest of his team, he walked out the shade tapping the racket to his shoulder, his gait every bit confident.

Sakuno smiled after him. Ryoma-kun looked very excited, and she knows it was not because of his own match. Rather, it was because today, Fuji-sempai and Tezuka-sempai will both be playing for their high school team despite them being juniors. It is the semi-finals after all, and the team couldn't afford to lose, as her grandmother pointed out earlier.

She'd bet her bottom yen that Ryoma-kun is excited to watch their sempais play, and to join the rest of the team come high school—especially that Tezuka-sempai will most likely become the captain once again.

And if the whispers around the tennis gardens were any indication, the rest of the circuit couldn't wait any longer as well.

...

It was a brief affair—the matches were over after a scant two hours and fifteen minutes, with Seigaku emerging as the victor in a straight three-game victory, Ryoma not even having to play, being the Singles 1 player of his team.

He knew he should have placed himself in the Singles 3 slot, but, oh well-

Lunch was almost uneventful if not for the fact that Ryuzaki's bento was so much better than it was before— or maybe he just kind of missed it since the eternally awkward and clumsy girl had not given him any these past few days.

Ten days—_not_ that he is counting.

Anyway, it was good, and so his mood was appeased. Not playing tennis today is a double-edged dagger. At one point, Ryoma is smugly proud that they won it in three straight games. But that means he will not able to play tennis today.

Right now, they are at the other side of the garden, where the high school division's semi-final matches are being held.

He found himself amongst the rest of his team and schoolmates at the third row of the bleachers, beside a very stiff Ryuzaki, whose face now resembles a cooked lobster. They are almost at the edge of the seats too, with her closer to the aisle separating them from the neighboring set of bleachers.

_Hmmm…maybe it's the heat_; he mentally nodded at his own conclusion. After all, summer is coming.

Although, it is not that hot, really. The weather forecast said the maximum temperature for today is at a low thirty-three, hardly any reason for her to be that flushed.

_And why is she so stiff?_ Refusing the frown from emerging, Ryoma 'tsked', before nudging Sakuno's shoulder with his own.

"Oi."

She squeaked, turned to him with wide eyes, before her face became even redder, turned away again, the ends of her braids swishing before settling near her lap.

_Eh?_ He blinked, before tugging his cap lower to hide his face.

So _maybe_ it's _not_ the heat…

Contrary to popular belief, he is not that dense—he knows, of course he does. Who wouldn't, anyway, with the way everybody is just short of shouting it to his face?

It's just that he chose not to acknowledge it like _that_—at least not in the way his nosy sempais wanted him to.

Ryuzaki is a _friend, _because, really—he couldn't find it in his self to view her as anything else. If he does, he supposes it would be very, very weird.

And he doesn't want weird things—and he doesn't want it…_this_ to be weird, not with Ryuzaki.

Abandoning the weird thought—and the girl who now resumed her previous stance—Ryoma cupped his cheek with a palm, elbow propped on his knees, his eyes almost sleepily surveying the crowd.

Almost, but still, he is perfectly aware of his surroundings.

His eyes swept past the heads of people sitting below him, then to those on the other side, before finally stopping somewhere below, near the courts where his former Buchou stands with his arms crossed and a very serious look in his face—not that he is ever _not_ serious—

And Ryoma's lips tilted upwards in what could have been amusement at what he saw.

_Oh? _

But he wasn't able to continue on with whatever thought he is having, because just as soon as the junior regular Fuji-sempai had won the last point with a lackluster volley that sent his opponent running to the baseline to reach before it dipped down in the middle of the court—Ryoma heard oh so familiar voices calling his name behind him.

_Oh you've got to be kidding me!_

…

"_Ochibi!"_ a shout, the voice slightly deeper than it was in middle school, but nonetheless as boisterous, grated on Ryoma's ear just as soon as the crowd around them erupted in applause at the announcement that Seigaku has just won Singles 3 and is now one game away from advancing to the finals.

It was followed by a thundering sound of footsteps, and before Ryoma could even warn the clueless girl sitting beside him to dock lest her head will be ripped of her neck— an arm has locked itself around his own, automatically choking him.

"Nyah! Ochibi came to watch our games! Hoi! Hoi!"

Momoshiro Takeshi is grinning from ear to ear. "And look!" he pointed at Sakuno, whose eyes had gone wide, "He is being one sly ochibi about it!"

A hiss and a deep chuckle told Ryoma that Kaidoh-sempai and Taka-sempai, who'd taken a day off from his family's sushi restaurant to watch his former team mates' match, were with the two obnoxious sempais of his.

"Echizen-kun," Taka-sempai nodded at him, before sending Sakuno an amused smile, "Ryuzaki-chan. You haven't been visiting us lately."

"Uh—Gomen, Taka-sempai."

The kind sempai waved her comment, before nudging Kaidoh, who narrowed his eyes at both momo and Eiji, mostly at Momo, before nodding and hissing at the two middle-schoolers.

Ryoma supposed it was a much better greeting than his two other sempais, though Sakuno looks like she would differ.

His grin even wider than Momo's, Eiji lets Ryoma go and bounced towards Sakuno, who is standing there with a fretful expression in her reddened face.

"Hoi! Hoi! Are you two on a _date,_ nya, Ryuzaki-chan?!"

"Oh?" an amused chuckle was heard before the smiling face of Fuji came to view, looking as if he hasn't just played a game. Beside him is Inui, whose glasses glinted as he stared at Ryoma, then Sakuno, before nodding his head and murmuring a greeting, lowering his head once again to write something in his little, green notebook.

Ryoma plotted ways of how to steal—ehem, _borrow_ said notebook.

"There's a 76.102% that they are in a date, Eiji."

"S-sempai!" was Sakuno's outraged shout.

Ryoma glared at Eiji's back, rubbed his neck, before growling. "We're _not_, sempai." He would have glared at Inui and Fuji, if he isn't too worried of the glints behind the two older males' smiles—

_Inui-sempai smiling is creepy_, Ryoma shuddered mentally.

"We are not on a date." He repeated, for good measure.

Fuji smiled.

"But you two are sitting together so closely!" was Momo's annoying insistence, moving closer to peer at Sakuno's burning face. She took a step back.

"Nya!"

"And the two of you are being so lovey-dovey!"

Sakuno took another step.

"And I heard you two shared a lunchbox earlier!"

And another, her eyes wider than earlier.

Fuji smiled; Inui's glasses glinted.

"And a Ponta too!"

"Nya! Did you two share a_nything_ other than_ that?!"_

Another step.

"Ah! Too young, too young!"

Every step she took, Sakuno was trying to make herself look smaller, attempting to step away from the three so that people will not look at her like _that_—

But the gods are clearly having fun at her expense today, because one minute she was taking a step backwards, and of course there would be a can lying somewhere around, because the next moment she was falling down—a short squeak accompanying the sound of the can rolling away after she stepped on it—

Ryoma's arm almost automatically reached out, as well as Momo's and Eiji's—their faces worried and wide-eyed as the girl slowly come down.

Her eyes closed, Sakuno braced herself for the impact she is sure to come, but then surprised that it didn't came.

Instead, she felt he back meet a very solid, very hard, well—it's definitely _not_ concrete.

Startled, Sakuno whipped her head to see who saved her from further humiliation, and almost fainted to see Tezuka Kunimitsu staring past her head, both his hands on her shoulders, his legs on either side of her, his body breaking her fall.

And as if the situation couldn't have gotten worse, a chorus of soft gasps had all their heads whipping to locate the sound, and Sakuno swore Tezuka Kunimitsu almost hurled her off of him once he saw five girls staring at them with wide eyes and dropped jaws.

"_Oh…"_ Kazue Ishii's blue eyes held a playful curiosity that Sakuno is thinking shouldn't be allowed in such an innocent face. And then her whole face brightened, and in a very bright, cheerful voice, said—

"I _knew_ Tezuka-kun likes his girl with brown hair and brown eyes!" there was a triumphant glint in her eyes as she rose them to meet Fuji's sapphire orbs, "Now pay up, Fuji-kun!"

Fuji's laugh was a like a symphony from hell.

Tezuka was not amused—_at all._

"Hn."

But there is no denying the twitch in both his eyebrows, as well as the very faint, microscopic-like hue of pink creeping not on his cheeks, but rather, in the skin of his neck that is visible from above the collar of his tennis shirt.

_Interesting._

* * *

Hmm. Interesting, indeed. XD

Anyway, do you guys have a favorite Japanese song you think I could use in this story? I'm taking suggestions, because the songs I have in my mind are either sappy or just plain crap (In my opinion, of course).

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT, nor Laura Welsh's "Break The Fall", title of this chapter.

Read. Review?


End file.
